Eggpire Strikes BackAgain!
by BD'sGirl
Summary: The Eggpire comes back (with Ooblar in charge) and force Jimmy to make a decicion between his friends, and the world. Please read and review
1. An unexpected message

**Scene-Jimmy's Lab**  
  
**Jimmy:** Yes! I've finally finished my "forget-me-ray"  
  
**Sheen:** What does it do?  
  
**Jimmy:** Well, you can make someone forget something or someone  
  
**Sheen:** Oh! Oh! Test it on me! I want to forget the time Ultra Lord was canceled for 2 whole months, the worst 2 months of my life!  
  
**Jimmy:** Ok, _pushes a button on the ray_ Ultra Lord was canceled for 2 whole months _pushes the button again_ here we go aims the ray and fires it at Sheen  
  
**Sheen:** Woah, I feel kinda funny  
  
**Jimmy:** Oh, that's just a temporary side effect, you'll feel better momentarily. So, has Ultra Lord ever been canceled for 2 months?  
  
**Sheen:** Ultra Lord has never been canceled! If he were canceled for 2 months, I would be a wreck!  
  
**Jimmy:** Hey, I guess it worked!  
  
**Sheen:** Huh?  
  
**Jimmy:** Never mind, lets go down to the candy bar, I'll buy.  
  
**Sheen:** Let's go!  
  
All of the sudden a familiar face shows up on Jimmy's lab screen  
  
**Voice from the screen:** Hello, Jimmy Neutron  
  
**Jimmy and Sheen:** _gasp_


	2. A difficult decision

**Scene-Jimmy's Lab  
**

**Sheen:** It's...It's...  
  
**Jimmy:** It's Ooblar!  
  
**Ooblar:**Yes, King Goobot decided to take a vacation after he was defeated by you, so he put me in command.  
  
**Jimmy:**What do you want?  
  
**Ooblar:** Why don't you step outside and find out?  
  
Jimmy and Sheen run outside to find a fleet of the chicken-shaped space ships of the yolkians, picking up all of the kids in Jimmy's class.  
  
**Jimmy:** Oh no, this can't be good  
  
**Sheen:** Jimmy! Look!  
  
Jimmy looks up to see one of the space ships hovering above them.  
  
**Sheen and Jimmy:** Ahh!  
  
A green light cast down from the ship and took Sheen and Jimmy into the ship and Goddard followed.  
  
Jimmy, Sheen, and Goddard landed in a room surrounded by bars and all of Jimmy's classmates were there.  
  
**Libby:** Jimmy... What's going on?  
  
**Cindy:** Yea, Neutron, where are we?  
  
**Jimmy:** The Yolkians, they captured us  
  
**Cindy:** Neutron! Get us out of here!  
  
**Jimmy:** Umm... Goddard!  
  
**Goddard:** bark, bark!  
  
**Jimmy:** Play dead!  
  
Goddard explodes, breaking the bars to pieces and leaving the guards spilled onto the floor.  
  
The boys, being faster, ran out of the cage with the girls trailing behind. Soon they heard screams. The boys turned, and the girls were gone.  
  
The boys ran in the direction they heard the screams come from, but froze when they saw the girls surrounded by Yolkian guards. Jimmy ran up to them but was shocked by an electric spear and collapsed to the ground.  
  
**Ooblar:** You poor, pathetic, human. We have become stronger than before. There is only one thing in our way, preventing us from taking over the world, you!  
  
Ooblar grabs Cindy and holds an electric spear to her neck. Cindy grunts and struggles to pull away, but Ooblar holds her tight.  
  
**Ooblar:** If you want Cindy and all these other girls to live, give yourself up.  
  
**Jimmy:** _gasp_  
  
**Cindy:** don't do it! _struggles_ _again _You have to save the earth.  
  
Cindy struggles to keep tears from falling, but they break the surface and begin to stream down her face. She turns her head so no one can see that she is crying.  
  
Jimmy looks around at all of his male classmates. Sheen was looking over at Libby, his eyes filling up with tears. Carl was waving goodbye to Amber as he wiped a tear from his face, and Nick was blowing a kiss to Brittany.  
  
**Libby:** _tears running_ _down_ _her face_ Cindy is right _sniffs_ better to sacrifice us than let the Yolkians take over the world. _breaks_ _into_ _tears_  
  
Jimmy looked down, a tear dropping to the ground.  
  
**Jimmy:** I...I surrender  
  
**Jimmy's classmates:** _gasp_


	3. Alone in the dark

Author's note: pant pant ok, it's here, sry it took so long, but n e wayz, hope u enjoy, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who submitted reviews, tnx 4 the support! This is my first fanfic, so it was kinda tough! Ok, I'll stop blabbin and let u read the 3rd chapter.  
  
**Ooblar:** Good choice. Take him away and take the rest to the dungeon. _drops Cindy_  
  
The Yolkian guards grab Jimmy and tie his hands behind his back, then they lead him out of the room.  
  
Libby runs to Sheen and buries her face in his shoulder and cries. He wraps his arms around her to try and comfort her.  
  
**Ooblar:** Take them to the dungeon.  
  
The guards begin to take them away when a green alien shows up on the Yolkian's screen.  
  
**Sheen:** That's the Junkman!  
  
**Carl:** Ahh! It is!  
  
**Junkman:** I have those electric spears you ordered.  
  
**Ooblar:** Good, but, umm, could you deliver them here to my ship, my transporter is broken down, and I'm on a tight scedule, so I can't go and get them myself. I'm willing to pay extra!  
  
**Junkman:** Extra? Of course I'll deliver them.  
  
Roxy the alien dog shows up on the screen next to the Junkman and Goddard notices her.  
  
**Goddard:** Bark! Bark!  
  
**Roxy:** _pants happily_ Bark!  
  
**Goddard:** _wines_ I missed you  
  
**Roxy:** _wines_ I missed you, too  
  
**Junkman:** Bad dog! shoves her away  
  
**Goddard:** _growls_  
  
**Junkman:** I'll bring the spears right over.  
  
**Ooblar:** Good! Why are you still here, I told you to take those kids to the dungeon!  
  
The guards turn and walk down a long corridor. Libby grabs onto Sheens arm and looks around.  
  
**Libby:** (whispering) I'm scared.  
  
Sheen wraps his arm around Libby and tells her not to be afraid. Cindy walks towards the back at a very slow pace  
  
**Cindy:** (thinking) **_how could this happen. I never even got a chance to tell Jimmy how I feel. Now I'll never get to see him_** _**again.** A tear slides down her cheek and splashes on the floor._  
  
They soon reached a black and rusty door at the end of the corridor. The guards opened the door and ordered them to get into the room. When they went in, they saw chains and skeletons all over the floor. Libby turned around and saw a gross skull right in her face. She screamed and ran and hid behind Sheen.  
  
**Libby:** There is no way I am staying in here!  
  
**Carl:** What if something comes out of the shadows and eats us!  
  
**Sheen:** No, Carl, everything except the bugs and rats are dead.  
  
**Carl:** Oh, that's good. Dead things! Ahh! I'm allergic to dead things!  
  
All of them sit down and stay close to each other. Goddard thinks of Roxy, looks up through a hole in the ceiling, where the only light in the room peers through, and howls. Cindy looks down at the ground and allows her tears to fall.  
  
**Cindy:** We...have to save...Jimmy _one last tear drops to the ground_


	4. Operation:Rescue Jimmy Part 1

Author's note: ok, this one is a litte later cuz I had the other 3 chapters already written b4 I posted, but this one wasn't, sry! Ducks from flying to tomatoes. Well, hope you enjoy, this is more of an action part, not much drama or love, but, well, n e wayz, just read it! lol  
  
**Cindy:** _wiping away the tears from her face_ Goddard?  
  
**Goddard:** _cocks his head_ bark!  
  
**Cindy:** Do you have any options on how to get out of here  
  
Goddard's screen comes up and reads: laser beam through the bars and sneak out  
  
**Cindy:** Well, that seems a little tough  
  
Goddard's screen shows another option: create a distraction then laser beam through the bars and sneak out  
  
**Cindy:** Yea, that should work, but what could we use as a distraction?  
  
Goddard's back opens up and a thing that looked like a projector comes out. Then it shoots a hologram of Cindy. He begins to make her move around, walking, running, arm movements, and talking.  
  
**Cindy:** Good idea, make it look like I'm escaping using the hologram!  
  
**Goddard:** Bark! Bark!  
  
**Cindy:** ok, make it run over there points in a direction away from the dungeon.  
  
The hologram of Cindy begins to run in that direction and the guards follow her.  
  
**Cindy:** ok, Goddard, before they come back, laser beam through the bars  
  
Goddard laser beams through the bars until there is a hole where they can escape.  
  
**Cindy:** Run!  
  
Everyone runs through the hole and runs down the corridor as fast as they can. Of course, Carl gets tired and leans his hand against a wall. It just so happens that where he places his and is a button. The button opens a passageway.  
  
**Carl:** Ummm... guys!  
  
Everyone turns to find Carl pointing at an opening in the wall that leads down another corridor.  
  
**Sheen:** Carl, you're a genius! Everyone! Down this passageway! Carl, close the door.  
  
**Carl:** Ok  
  
Everyone runs down the passageway and Carl pushes the button just as he enters, which closes the door.  
  
They soon come to a large, brown door. They open the door to find a near empty room. They all rush inside and close the door.  
  
**Carl:** What's that?  
  
Carl points to a machine that looks somewhat like the teleportation machine in Jimmy's lab  
  
**Sheen:** It looks like that teleporcation machine in Jimmy's lab  
  
**Cindy:** Don't you mean teleportation?  
  
**Sheen:** Yeah, whatever.  
  
Cindy begins to slowly walk up to it when it begins to make strange noises. All of the sudden, a bright light beams from the machine and the Junkman and Roxy step out of an opening in the machine.  
  
**Sheen and Carl:** _gasp_  
  
**Nick:** Who's the green dude?  
  
**Junkman:** I'm the Junkman! Hey, aren't you those two guys who tried to defeat me along with that big-headed kid?  
  
**Sheen:** _looks around nervously _Umm... No, you must have us confused with some other kids.  
  
Suddenly, Goddard and Roxy's eyes meet, and they run to each other, but Roxy has a collar and chain leash, so she can't get to Goddard. Goddard tries to go to her, but the Junkman picks Roxy up, pushes his way through the crowd of kids, and exits the room. Goddard sighs sadly and lets out a soft howl.  
  
**Cindy:** We should get out of here, we need to find Jimmy.  
  
The kids open the door and peer down the hallway, the Junkman was gone. They slowly make their way down the hall and out of the passageway door.  
  
Cindy: We should look for the place where the Junkman went, if we find him, we can find Ooblar, if we find Ooblar, we should b able to find Jimmy. As they come around the corner, they see Roxy lying on the ground, tied to a metal pillar. Goddard runs to her and she licks his face.  
  
**Carl:** Awww!  
  
Goddard laser beams the chain and collar off of Roxy and he begins to bark.  
  
**Goddard:** Bark! Bark! Where is the Junkman?  
  
Roxy leads them down a short hallway and into a large room. Inside the room they see Ooblar paying the Junkman for the electric spears.  
  
**Cindy:** Look!  
  
Cindy points to the far corner where they see Jimmy chained to the wall surrounded by security beams and 4 Yolkian guards.  
  
**Sheen:** How are we gonna get him out?  
  
Cindy looks over at Jimmy who is obviously in great pain and feels her eyes beginning to fill up with tears.  
  
**Cindy:** I... I don't know _breaks into a silent sob._


	5. Operation:Rescue Jimmy Part 2

Author's note: I bet you've been waiting to find out how they are gonna save Jimmy. Well, it took me awhile to figure a way for them to do it, so this chapter took a few days longer, sorry!!!! Well, thanks for bein patient, here is the 2nd (and final) part of operation: rescue Jimmy.  
  
**Sheen:** We have to do something.  
  
**Amber:** But what?  
  
**Sheen:** Come on Cindy! Any ideas?  
  
**Cindy:** They have him heavily guarded, I really don't know what to do.  
  
**Libby:** C'mon girl! You are the smartest one here! You got to think of something!  
  
**Cindy:** Well, first we have to get the guards away from Jimmy.  
  
**Sheen:** Oh, yea, and how do you think we are gonna do that?  
  
**Cindy:** I don't know_ eyes swell up with tears_  
  
Libby smacks Sheen on the back of the head  
  
**Sheen:** What?  
  
**Libby:**_ rolls her eyes_ just keep your mouth shut, ok?  
  
**Sheen:** Got it!  
  
Roxy jumps up in the air and begins to bark wildly, wagging her three tails and running around, obviously trying to get their attention.  
  
**Cindy:** Goddard, what is she saying?  
  
Goddard's screen comes up and reads "Leave the guards to me, I can get them out of the way for you"  
  
**Cindy:** Pats Roxy on the head good idea, but before we do that, we need to figure out what we're gonna do to get the security beams out of the way and get Jimmy out of those chains.  
  
**Carl:** What are we gonna do after that?  
  
**Cindy:** Umm... do we know where the power source of the beams is?  
  
**Goddard:** Bark! Bark!  
  
**Cindy:** What is it Goddard?  
  
Goddard motions towards a small box high up on the wall.  
  
**Cindy:** Well, how are we gonna get to it?  
  
**Sheen:** We could climb on top of each other to make a human ladder!  
  
**Cindy:** That is way too hard. If I can get up there, I can deactivate the beams. But how will I get there?  
  
**Carl:** Maybe Goddard has something.  
  
**Sheen:** Yea! Like a huge trampoline so you can jump up there!  
  
**Cindy:** Sheen, I can't believe I'm saying this, but a trampoline just might work. Goddard, do you have any sort of trampoline type thing in there?  
  
Goddard's back opens up and a thing that looks somewhat like a trampoline comes out. Cindy takes a few bounces on it. It actually allows her to jump higher than a normal trampoline would.  
  
**Cindy:** This will work. Then we can use a laser beam to cut through the chains. Roxy will get the Yolkians out of the way, I will get the security beams deactivated, Carl and Sheen, you guys help Goddard laser beam through the chains.  
  
**Brittany:** What are we supposed to do?  
  
**Cindy:** You guys find all of the entryways to this room and guard them, if Yolkians come, try to keep them out of here.  
  
**Nick:** I can do that.  
  
**Cindy:** Good. Ok, Roxy, go!  
  
Roxy runs into the room and tackles one of the guards, breaking the glass and allowing him to spill onto the floor. The other shocks Roxy with his electric spear, but Roxy just growls and tackles him as well. Ooblar and the Junkman run to get Roxy, but she dodges them and runs out one of the doors on the other side of the room. Just as planned, all the Yolkians and the Junkman chase after Roxy.  
  
**Cindy:** Alright, now get out the trampoline and place it under the control box.  
  
Goddard's hand in his back throws the trampoline like a Frisbee under the control box. Cindy runs and jumps onto the trampoline and goes flying into the air. She grabs onto the box and pulls herself on top of it.  
  
**Libby:** Way to go Cindy!  
  
Cindy opens the box and observes the wires, beginning to search through them. She grabs onto one and pulls it out, and one of the lights goes out.  
  
**Cindy:** Oops, wrong one.  
  
She pulls out another one and examines it and some of the other wires, then pulls it out. The security beams surrounding Jimmy go out.  
  
**Libby:** Yea! You go girl!  
  
**Cindy:** Ok, Sheen, Carl, go and laser beam the chains away.  
  
Jimmy jerks upright and looks around. He had been knocked out for the past hour. He sees that the guards are gone and the security beams have been turned off. He then sees his two best friends running towards him.  
  
**Jimmy:** (weakly) Sheen? Carl?

**Sheen:** Stay still, Jimmy, we are gonna get you out.  
  
**Jimmy:** I don't think I **can** move.  
  
Goddard pulls out a laser beam and begins to laser through the chains. He gets all of them cut from the wall and also lasers through the locks. Carl and Sheen take the chains off of him. Jimmy begins to walk, but stumbles and falls to the ground.  
  
**Cindy:**_ gasp  
_  
Carl and Sheen help Jimmy stand and Cindy jumps down to help.  
  
**Jimmy:** I'm ok, I just need some rest.  
  
**Cindy:** Let's go to that secret room we found.  
  
They all go down the corridor, open the secret passageway, run down the hall, and go into the room with the teleportation machine.  
  
**Sheen:** What should we do now?  
  
**Cindy:** Jimmy? Do you have any ideas?  
  
Before Jimmy could answer, there was a scratching sound at the door. Carl went and opened the door, and Roxy ran in.  
  
**Cindy:** How did she find us?  
  
Goddard's screen came up: She sniffed out our path  
  
**Cindy:** Oh, ok, but if the Yolkians were chasing her... Carl! Shut the door! And pull down that wooden lock so they can't come in.  
  
Carl quickly slams the door shut and locks the door. But just seconds after he did, the handle turned. Then something started banging against the door as if trying to knock it down.  
  
Ok, thanks for reading! More chapters will be posted soon!


	6. The Escape

Author's note: Sorry this Chapie is so late! I was busy w/ other stuff! Well, n e wayz, its here now, so enjoy!  
  
**Carl:** Oh no! We're dead!  
  
**Cindy:** No we aren't, if I can figure out how to work this teleportation device, we can get out of here.  
  
**Sheen:** Why don't we get Jimmy to do it?  
  
**Cindy:** Jimmy still looks to weak to even stand, I'll have to do it.  
  
Cindy looks down at the controls for the teleportation machine. There are so many levers and buttons along with a keyboard and small screen. Cindy pushes some buttons and some places show up on the screen. She searches and searches and finally finds a place where she can type in the location she wishes to go to.  
  
**Cindy:** Yes! Now, I'll just type in Retroville and see if I can find it.  
  
The screen shows up with different places listed for Retroville just like in a Google search. She scrolls through and finds the correct one, pushes a button, and a bright blue beam goes over a small area next to the controls.  
  
**Cindy:** Quick, put Jimmy under that blue light!  
  
Carl and Sheen help Jimmy get to the area where the blue light is and set him down on the floor. Cindy pushes a few buttons and the light gets brighter and flashes, then Jimmy is gone.  
  
**Cindy:** Ok, Sheen, you get in and go to make sure Jimmy is ok.  
  
Sheen runs over to the machine and steps under the light. Again, Cindy pushes some buttons and Sheen is teleported to Retroville.  
  
**Carl:** I want to go, my friends are there!  
  
Cindy motions him over to the machine and Carl walks over. She pushes the buttons and the light flashes again, sending him back.  
  
Cindy sends everyone back except Goddard and Roxy when the door breaks down and Yolkian guards spill into the room and grab Cindy, Goddard, and Roxy. Then Ooblar enters the room  
  
**Ooblar:** You thought you could get away with this? Well, you have messed with the wrong Yolkian! Throw them into one of the empty rooms and lock the door. The guards take them down a hallway and open one of the doors. They throw them in and close the door, locking it behind them.  
  
**Cindy:** Now what?_ breaks into a quiet sob_


	7. Cindy, Goddard, and Roxy's Escape

Author's Note: Ok, here it is, not the greatest chapter, but the next one will b really good (more of a dramatic chapie, but really good) N E wayz, enuff about the next chapie, hope u enjoy this one!  
  
Goddard opens up his screen and shows a message: I can call Jimmy, then we can ask if he has any ideas.  
  
**Cindy:** That will work, call Jimmy!  
  
Goddard calls Jimmy and Carl answers it.  
  
**Cindy:** Carl, where is Jimmy?  
  
**Carl:** Umm, he is resting, trying to recover from his wounds.  
  
**Cindy:** Great, just great. I need an idea on how to get out of here.  
  
Sheen comes up behind Carl and tries to get her attention by waving his hands in the air.  
  
**Cindy:** (impatiently) Yes, Sheen.  
  
**Sheen:** What about the forgety ray thing that Jimmy used on me this morning?  
  
**Cindy:** What? Where is it?  
  
Goddard opens up his back and pulls out a gadget shaped somewhat like Jimmy's hypno ray.  
  
**Cindy:** Hmm... How am I going to work this thing?  
  
Cindy looks at some of the buttons and notices a time button, she pushes it and the screen says: "enter time in past, you wish to forget"  
  
**Cindy:** Well, If I make the guards forget everything that happened today, they won't know me, Goddard, or Roxy. Let's see _pushes the numbers 2 and 4 and then the hour button_ now, maybe if I aim it at the guards...  
  
Cindy aims it at the guards and searches for a button that could make the ray shoot. She notices some colored buttons, one is green and says "shoot ray"  
  
**Cindy:** Well, that was easy.  
  
She pushes the button and a light blue beams shoots from the ray, causing the guards to seem dazed.  
  
**Guard 1:** Um, what is going on.  
  
**Guard 2:** I don't know  
  
**Cindy:** You are, um, freeing us from this cage, and that key opens it!  
  
**Guard 1:** ok, here _unlocks the door and opens it up_  
  
**Cindy:** Yes! It worked  
  
**Guard 2:** What worked?  
  
**Cindy:** Um, nothing, thanks for freeing us. Come on Goddard, Roxy, let's go.  
  
Cindy, Goddard and Roxy run down a hall but hear sounds around the corner. They find a pile of boxes and hide behind them. Some Yolkians pass by and do not notice them. Then they run and turn the corner, trying to find the secret passage again. Goddard leads them and the come to the secret entrance.  
  
**Cindy:** Uh, oh, I don't remember how to get in!  
  
Goddard takes out a laser beam type gadget, and blasts the secret door into pieces.  
  
**Cindy:** Works for me!  
  
The run down the passageway and find the room where the teleportation device is. They open the door, but find Yolkians in the room.  
  
**Cindy:** Uh, oh.  
  
The Yolkians run towards them, but Cindy jumps into the air and begins to karate fight them. She kicks one down, causing his container to break. She karate chops another in half and dodges 5 others, causing them to either run into another, or a wall.  
  
**Cindy:** Goddard! Roxy! Get in the teleportation machine!  
  
Goddard and Roxy, being quite small, fit in the machine at the same time. Cindy quickly punches the buttons and teleports them to Retroville. She then gets in her self and is teleported as well.  
  
Cindy, Goddard and Roxy land in an alley near the grocery store in Retroville. There, Cindy finds a note on the brick wall siding the building.  
  
**Cindy:** It says... "We took Jimmy to the hospital, he wasn't looking very good, get down here as soon as possible. From, the gang" Oh no! Jimmy!  
  
Author's note: He he, I'm evil!!! I always put a cliffy! Sorry, but the next chapie might be a little later cuz my cousins are over, so I wont have much time, ill try, tho!


	8. The Hospital

author's note: OMG, IM SOOOO SRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST!!! i had a HUGE writers block! man, after reading my story again, i didn't think it was very good, i must have matured in writing stories from so much time on pl websites, heh, hopefully this chapie is better!

Goddard transforms into the motor bike Goddard Jimmy is sometimes seen riding, and motions Cindy and Roxy onto his back.

Cindy: climbs onto Goddard with Roxy in her lap ok, Goddard, lets head over to the hospital

Goddard: Bark, Bark takes off towards the Retroville hospital which is only about a mile from the grocery store.

Cindy: there is the hospital, take us to the front door

Goddard: Bark, Bark takes them to the front door and stops

Cindy: thanks, boy

Goddard: Bark turns back into regular Goddard and follows Cindy and Roxy into the hospital

Cindy: runs up to the front desk excuse me, which room is Jimmy Neutron in?

Lady at the front desk: room 411, hun

Cindy: thanks runs up the stairs, with Goddard and Roxy close behind, then turns down the hall till she gets to room 411, then bangs frantically on the door open up, its me, Cindy!

Sheen: opens the door ok, come in

Cindy: rushes in and stands next to Jimmy's bed, where Jimmy's eyes are closed Jimmy? Are you awake?

Jimmy: slowly opens his eyes and glances up at Cindy Cindy? Is that you?

Cindy: yes

Jimmy: starts to sit up but stops and holds his hand to his lower chest ow...

Cindy: are you ok?

Libby: the doctors said he was in critical condition, they don't know what to do, they are unfamiliar with the damage he is going through, obviously, because the wounds are from electronic spears, the doctors haven't handled those wounds

Cindy: turns to Jimmy, examines his eyes, and when she see he is in incredible pain, feels tears stream down her face

Jimmy: don't cry, you're prettier when you smile

Cindy: forces a fake smile I'm sorry, Jimmy, this is my fault

Jimmy: no, no, it's mine, I should have handled the situation better, I shouldn't have given up, but I did, and I let you all down

Cindy: It is not your fault, I don't think it's anyone's fault, things just happened like this, we couldn't have prevented it

Suddenly, Cindy notices that the machine next to Jimmy showed that his heart rate was going down

Cindy: gasp Carl! Sheen! Get a doctor in her, now!

Carl, Sheen: ok run out the door and down the hallway

Jimmy closes his eyes and makes a face showing he is in great pain, and he begins to breathe heavily, grabbing his chest and biting his teeth

Cindy: (trying to hold back her tears) hang in there, a doctor is coming

A doctor runs in followed by Sheen and Carl, and rushes to Jimmy's bedside. He then places his stethoscope on Jimmy's heart and takes his temperature.

Doctor: He's running a high temperature, very high pulls out a walkie talkie sort of thing get some more doctors and a nurse in here, and bring some ice, this kid's running a high fever

Within a few minutes, doctors come running in followed by a nurse who is carrying a bag of ice.

Cindy: stands in the corner watching them as she begins to sob (thinking) oh, God, please, save him, he's only 10, please, let him live!


End file.
